wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nad Niemnem/Tom II/Rozdział II
Paru godzin do południa brakowało, gdy Justyna z olśniewającej ulewy słonecznego światła wchodziła do przyciemnionej nieco sieni Korczyńskiego domu. W rękach, więcej niż kiedy ogorzałych, trzymała wielką więź polnych roślin, która w połączeniu z jasną barwą jej sukni i ognistymi rumieńcami policzków czyniła z niej upostaciowanie rozkwitłego lata. Na wschody ganku wbiegała żywo, ale potem stanęła i długo popatrzała kędyś daleko za bramę dworu, na pole. Zamyślenie to przecież smutnym być nie musiało, bo znowu zwracając się ku domowi prawie głośno zanuciła: :Lecą liście z drzew, co wyrosły wolne, :Na mogile śpiewa jakieś ptaszę polne... Ale zaledwie weszła do sieni, przerwała nucenie i przyśpieszyła kroku, bo w sali jadalnej słychać było ożywioną rozmowę i nawet jakby sprzeczkę paru głosów. W głębi sali, plecami o bufetową szafę oparta, wielka i trochę przygarbiona, stała Marta, a przed nią młody chłopak i niedorosła panienka mówili jej o czymś oboje razem, o coś na nią nalegali, prosili. Chłopak miał na sobie krótkie i dość zaniedbane ranne ubranie, panienka zaś, wątła i z żółtawą cerą, cała w muślinach, wstążkach, lokach, przypominała bladego, ale ładnego motyla. Oboje bardzo prędko mówili: – Moja ciociu, czyż ciocia dla nas tego nie zrobi? Kiedy my tak prosimy, tak lękamy się o zdrowie cioci...Doktor powiedział, że cioci koniecznie leczyć się trzeba... że w tym kaszlu jest coś złego... Niech ciocia pozwoli, aby doktor tu przyszedł... my go przyprowadzimy... Czyż ciocia dla nas tego nie zrobi?... Cieniutkimi ramiony panienka usiłowała objąć kościstą kibić starej panny, a utrefioną swą główkę wysoko podnosiła, aby móc patrzeć w jej twarz, po której przepływały fale uczuć najsprzeczniejszych: gniewu i rozrzewnienia. Gniew przemógł. – A dajcież mi święty pokój! – rozległ się po sali głos basowy 1 ochrypły – oto mię napadli! Wieczna niedola! Doktor wasz głupi... co on tam takiego w moim kaszlu usłyszał? Niech Emilkę i Terenię leczy, bo one chore, a ja zdrowa, zdrowiuteńka, mury łamać mogę i żadnych doktorów nie potrzebuję. Jeszcze czego! Wieczne głupstwo! Uf... Miała zakaszlać się, tak jak bywało zwykle, ilekroć mówiła ze wzburzeniem, ale wstrzymała się i tylko krztusiła się głośno. Wtem spostrzegła wchodzącą Justynę i rzuciła się ku niej jak ku zbawieniu. – Spacerujesz sobie, kochanko, spacerujesz, nie wiedzieć gdzie przepadasz i nic nie wiesz, co się w domu dzieje. Wieczna bieda! Emilka zachorowała na nerwy, na piersi, na serce, na wszystko... doktora sprowadzili... Benedykt tak zląkł się i tak prędko wieźć go kazał, że konie, powiadam ci, całe w pianie przed gankiem stanęły, Pół godziny temu przyjechał i powiedział, jak zawsze, że to nic strasznego... Wielkie rozdrażnienie nerwów i troszkę kataru, bronchitów, jak zawsze, powietrze jej zalecił, ruch, rozrywki, dwie recepty zapisał... Ale ja tam do jej pokoju weszłam z kawą i przekąską dla doktora i trzebaż nieszczęścia, zakaszlałam... troszkę tylko, mówię ci, że troszkę... A on popatrzył na mnie i powiada, że to zły kaszel, że mnie leczyć się trzeba... Ja w nogi, a dzieci za mną! "Lecz się, ciotko, i lecz się, pogadaj z doktorem i pogadaj!" A żeby on choć przez trzy dni ust nie otwierał, daj Boże! Chora... chora... wieczne głupstwo! Już jeżeli ja chora, to któż zdrowy? Powiadam ci, że w tej ścianie pięścią dziurę zrobię, jeżeli zechcę! Kiedy Marta prędko, z rozmachiwaniem ramioni trzęsieniem głowy, nad którą sterczał wysoki grzebień, wszystko to mówiła, Witold i Leonia prędko także i z ożywionymi gestami cicho porozumieli się ze &127;sobą, z sali wybiegli. Justyna powolnym ruchem wzięła rękę Marty, cicho ją pocałowała i długo w oczy jej patrzała. – Ja to wszystko rozumiem, ciotko wymówiła z cicha. – Już?... rozumiesz? – z trochę zjadliwym śmiechem zadziwiła się Marta, ale wnet spostrzegłszy, że coś niepotrzebnego powiedziała, wybuchnęła: – Cóż ty rozumiesz? tu najmniejszej rzeczy do rozumienia nie ma! Zdrowa jestem zupełnie i wcale nie potrzebuję, aby mi jak indyczce gałki do gardła rzucali... A ty za raz w melancholie wpadasz... "Rozumiem!" Nic nie rozumiesz... Wieczne... Umilkła, bo wzrok jej upadł na snop roślin, które przyniosła Justyna i na stole położyła. – A toż skąd? – wskazując bukiet bardzo do różnobarwnej miotły podobny zawołała. – Niech ciotka zgadnie – uśmiechnęła się Justyna. Czy zgadywała? Wąskie jej wargi zacisnęły się i pośród zmarszczek prawie zniknęły; górną połowę swej ciężkiej postaci naprzód podała, a rozpłomienione przed chwilą oczy jej przygasły i w więź roślin wpatrzyły się tak, jakby ktoś wpatrywał się w nagle przed nim powstałe widmo czegoś, co niegdyś było żyjącym, znanym, może drogim. – Justynal Na dnie stłumionego jej głosu czuć było jakieś wewnętrzne warczenie. – Co, ciotko? – Gdzie ty byłaś? Młoda panna spokojnie odpowiedziała: – W Bohatyrowiczach. A któż ci dał... to...? Ciemnym, pomarszczonym palcem wskazywała bukiet, jeszcze odeń wzroku nie odrywając, Tym razem Justyna głowę nad więzią roślin pochyliła. – Jan Bohatyrowicz – ciszej odpowiedziała. Jakby ją to nazwisko w pierś uderzyło, Marta wyprostowała się i ze szczególnym połączeniem śmiechu i tego samego, co wprzódy, wewnętrznego warczenia wybuchnęła: – Cha, cha, cha! No, to już u nich familijne! Wiecznie bukiety wiążą, a co który zwiąże, to miotła. Czysta miotła! Widywałam ja kiedyś takie bukiety często, a ten do tamtych podobny jak dwie krople wody! Ależ pachnie, aż się po całej sali rozeszło! Znałam ja kiedyś i te zapachy... Uf... nie mogę... I nie mogła już wstrzymać się, zakaszlała; pomarszczone jej czoło nabiegło krwistym rumieńcem. Z tym rumieńcem na czole i krztusząc się jeszcze wymówiła znowu: – Justyna! – Co, ciotko? Stała teraz przed młodą panną prosta i ciężka, podobna do słupa umieszczonego na wielkich, w kwieciste pantofle obutych stopach, i wprost jej w twarz ostro patrzała. Po chwili wskazujący palec do wysokości swej twarzy podniosła i poruszyła nim w powietrzu prawie groźnie. – Cóż ty sobie myślisz, panienko?... – z cicha zaczęła. – Może ty myślisz, że jednym ludziom Pan Bóg daje serca, a drugim kamienie?... Pewno tak myślisz, ha? U ciebie serce, bo ty panienka, a u niego kamień, bo to chłop! ha? Pobaw się z kamuszkiem, pobaw się, co to szkodzi? z nudy, z melancholii! Na pociechę po pańskich karmelkach chłopskie miotły, tymczasem, póki Pan Bóg znowu jakiego panicza nie ześle, ha? W sposób ten mówiłaby może więcej, ale do sali wbiegł lekki, strojny, głośno śmiejący się podlotek i z radosnym błyskaniem oczu przylgnął cały do niej, jak blady motyl do ciemnego słupa. – Otóż i postawimy na swoim! otóż ciocia będzie musiała z doktorem porozmawiać! Już go Widzio tu prowadzi ! W salonie słyszeć się dały kroki dwu mężczyzn z pokoju pani Emilii ku sali jadalnej zmierzające. Mar ta, jak wybuchającą miną podrzucona, porwała się z miejsca i kilku susami salę przesadziwszy wpadła we drzwi do dalszych pokojów wiodące. Za nią biegła Leonia, a potem i Witold, który doktora w salonie pozostawiwszy próbował jeszcze ciotkę dogonić i do zamiaru swego namówić. Ale Marta, pochylona, piętami suknię wysoko za sobą podrzucając, z głośnym tętentem stóp przebiegła parę pokojów, w których parę krzeseł na drodze jej stojących przewróciła, aż wpadła na dość długi korytarz, u którego końca znajdowała się spiżarnia. Biegnąc już wydobyła z kieszeni wielki klucz, który dopadłszy drzwi spiżarni drżącą z pośpiechu ręką w zamku obracać zaczęła. Oddychała przy tym głośno i coś po cichu mruczała. Ale tu dopędziła ją Leonia i, zdyszana także, za suknię ją pochwyciła. – Ciociu! – zabrzmiał na cały korytarz cienki i prawie płaczący głos podlotka – ja cioci śliczne pantofle wyszyję! ja ciocię co dzień tak wycałuję... tylko proszę... Marta odwróciła się i wątłą dziewczynkę nad ziemię uniósłszy namiętnymi pocałunkami jej włosy, oczy i usta okryła. Zarazem do wnętrza spiżarni ją wciągnęła, prawie wniosła, za sobą i za nią drzwi z trzaskiem na klucz zamykając. Dopadł do nich teraz i Witold. – Ciotko! – zawołał – proszę iść do doktora!... Pod ściągniętymi brwiami oczy gniewnie mu już błyskać zaczynały. Ale we wnętrzu spiżarni słychać było wiele naraz odgłosów:. śmiech, całusy, brząkanie szklanych naczyń. Widocznie w fortecy tej bawiono się wybornie. Z czołem do drzwi przyciśniętym Witold zawołał: – Czy ciocia nie zrobi tego, o co proszę? Za drzwiami głos gruby, ale w tej chwili miękki i go korny, mówić zaczął: – Kotku ty; mój, robaczku, złoty, miły! nie trzeba, jak Boga kocham, mnie nic nie trzeba! Czyż ja mogę komu ambaras jaki robić I sobą ludziom głowy kłopotać?... Nie gniewaj się na mnie, mój mileńki! Może chcesz co przekąsić?... Serek mam doskonały i świeże powidła. Chcesz? ha? Chodź do nas! – Niechże ciocia otworzy! Po chwili wszyscy troje znajdowali się w spiżarni. Ileż chwil, odkąd tylko pamięcią sięgnąć mogli, przepędzili oni w tym miejscu z tą wielką, gderliwą i często szyderską kobietą, która ich tu całowała, na ręku swym nosiła, przysmakami najrozmaitszymi karmiła, czasem tak pasła, że aż potem chorowali, a ona doglądała ich znowu, leczyła, ůrżąc o nich tak, że aż gorączkowe rumieńce żółte policzki jej paliły, a do snu i dla rozrywki śpiewając im grubym swym głosem te stare pieśni, które z dala od dworu unosiły się nad. polami. Wcale co innego działo się w sypialni pani Emilii. Błękitny ten pokój błękitna lampa u sufitu zwisająca, co nocy napełniała światłem do księżycowego bardzo podobnym. Oprócz tej lampy do późna zwykle paliła się tam jeszcze jedna, tuż przy łóżku pani Emilii umieszczona i czytającej Teresie przyświecająca. Codziennie do późna Teresa czytywała głośno powieści, pamiętniki, podróże w trzech językach pisane; bo ta mizerna, podstarzała panna, Z twarzą przypominającą uwiędłą różę i chorobliwie erotycznym wyrazem ust i oczu, wcale dobrze znała trzy obce języki. Tej nocy książkę, którą czytały, była podróż po Egipcie. Tyle naczytały się razem o wszystkich krajach Europy, że, od jakiegoś czasu powędrowały już dalej, do innych części świata. Egipt podobał się pani Emilii do tego stopnia, że obudził w niej uczucie niewysłowionej tęsknoty. Wszystko, co o nim czytała, było tak nowym, uderzającym wyobraźnię, ponętnym. Czemuż nie urodziła się w Egipcie? Byłaby tam najpewniej szczęśliwszą! Zarzuciła nad głową szczupłe ramiona, wzdłuż ciała, oczy jej zdawały się rozszerzać, powiększać. Przerwała na chwilę czytanie. – Jak myślisz, Tereniu? Ja bym tam pewno mogła wiele chodzić, ruszać się żyć, kochać! – O, tak! – odpowiedziała Teresa – jakże tam ludzie wśród takiej natury i takich widoków gorąco kochać muszą! I jej blade źrenice w daleki punkt utkwione napełniły się także marzeniem. Stanął przed nimi wysmukły fellah z oliwkową cerą, ognistym wzrokiem i mówił takie rzeczy, które usłyszeć ona pragnęła zawsze f których nigdy nie słyszała. Na świecie już świt błękitny zamieniał się w dzień biały, kiedy Teresa długo i gorąco ucałowawszy panią Emilię odeszła do sąsiedniego pokoiku, w którym sypiała. Ale zaledwie długim czuwaniem zmęczona połknęła parę codziennych pigułek i ułożyła się do snu, zaledwie przed usypiającym jej wzrokiem zjawił się i przemówił do niej ów oliwkowy fellah, zbudziło ją i z łóżka zerwało wołanie pani Emilii. Było ono tak żałosne, że prawie bosa, w narzuconym naprędce szlafroku, wbiegła do sypialni, którą jeszcze księżycowym blaskiem oświecała błękit na lampa. W tym łagodnym blasku pani Emilia wiła się na pościeli w męczarniach silnego ataku nerwów. Dusiła się, śmiała się i razem płakała, obu dłońmi przy ciskała serce, które biło tak, że o parę kroków uderzenia jego słyszeć było można. Oprócz tego wszystkiego. kaszlała jeszcze i czuła kłucie w piersi. Może to nie był tylko atak nerwowy, ale także skutki przeziębienia i zgryzoty. Przed dwoma bowiem dniami Witold uprosił ją, aby przeszła się z nim po ogrodzie. Wahała się długo, ale usilnym prośbom syna oprzeć się nie mogąc poszła. W czasie przechadzki użalała się przed nim na swoje smutne życie i zapomniała, że już długo chodzi i że rosa padać zaczyna. Przy tym syn nie okazał jej dość współczucia, na skargi jej odpowiadał milczeniem i to ją zgryzło, bo raz jeszcze dowiodło, że nikt, nawet własne dziecko, ani zrozumieć, ani kochać jej nie umie. A potem znowu ten Egipt!... Słowem, dawno już nie cierpiała tak silnie jak teraz, Teresa utraciła zrazu przytomność; od toalety do szafy biegając rozbiła flakon z perfumą i flaszkę z lekarstwem, ale co pewna, to że zupełnie zapomniała o sobie i ze współ czuciem gorącym, z gorliwością nieopisaną poiła i karmiła chorą różnymi zaradczymi środkami, grzała dla niej wodę, ocierała ją, pocieszała. Z przyzwyczajenia już tylko fruwała drobnym i lekkim kroczkiem, ale zrobienie jakiejkolwiek toalety ani nawet obawa przed rannym chłodem na myśl jej nie przyszły, kiedy o wczesnej rannej godzinie biegła budzić Martę i Benedykta. Oboje już nie spali. Marta doglądała froterowania posadzek dokonywanego przez kredensowego chłopca, polewała wazony u okien i jednocześnie przyrządzała herbatę dla Benedykta, którego osiodłany wierzchowiec stał już pod gankiem. Była to pora żniw, której część znaczną właściciel Korczyna spędzał zazwyczaj na koniu. Kiedy Teresa, w luźnym i mocno przybrudzonym szlafroku, z trochą własnych włosów rozczochranych nad pomarszczonym czołem, wbiegła do sali jadalnej, na żółtoróżowej jej twarzy malowało się tyle przerażenia i żalu, że Marta i Benedykt domyślili się wszystkiego. I rzecz szczególna! Pomimo że wypadki podobne dość często powtarzały się w jego domu, pomimo że od lat kilku nic już na pozór nie łączyło go z żoną, Benedykt dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie, kilku skokami znalazł się na ganku, a gdy wydawał rozkazy tyczące się zaprzęgania koni i przywiezienia lekarza z bliskiego miasteczka, wielkie ręce jego trochę drżały. Wnet potem pobiegł do pokojów żony i wkrótce z nich wybiegł obu dłońmi głowy swej dotykając. Do Marty, która śpieszyła na górę po zażądane przez chorą ziółka, w przechodzie zagadał: – Nieszczęście z tymi babami! Biedna kobieta! męczy się okropnie! A ta znów druga klęczy przy łóżku i fontanną płacze! O nic u żadnej dopytać się nie można! Z ganku potężnym swym głosem krzyczał na służbę o jak najprędsze zaprzęganie koni i lecenie błyskawicą po lekarza i z lekarzem. Około południa jednak pani Emilia uspokoiła się znacznie i była już tylko tak osłabioną, że aby usłyszeć, co mówiła, trzeba było ucho do ust jej przykładać. W białych muślinach i haftach leżała na pościeli z zamkniętymi oczami, z wyrazem tak cichego i łagodnego cierpienia na twarzy, że w każdym na nią patrzącym istotną litość budzić musiała. Toteż Teresa, tuż przy jej łóżku siedząca, wpatrywała się w nią wzrokiem żałosnym, a Leonia, która cichutko wsunęła się tu po odjeździe doktora, smutnie z robótką w ręku w kąciku siedziała. Wtem do cichego pokoju doleciał turkot zajeżdżającego przed dom powozu, drzwi uchyliły się i dał się słyszeć szept Marty: – Pan Darzecki przyjechał z młodszymi panienkami, Benedykt prosi, aby Leonia przyszła panienki bawić... Marta mówiła, jak tylko mogła najciszej, jednak świszczący szept jej doszedł do uszu chorej, która otworzyła oczy, niespokojnie palcami poruszyła i wymówiła: – Darzeckie... Jak Leonia ubrana? – Chodź do mamy! – pośpiesznie zaszeptała Teresa. Panienka na palcach do łóżka matki przybiegła; pani Emilia ogarnęła ją wzrokiem, który, przed chwilą omdlały i zagasły, teraz nabrał trochę bystrościi blasku. – Suknia dobra – zaszeptała chora – ale kokarda zmięta i buciki brzydkie. Oczami dała znać córce, aby pochyliła się nad nią, i w czoło ją pocałowała. – Nie trzeba, aby moja córka była gorzej ubrana od Darzeckich... które stroją się... W tej chwili na pochylonej ku niej głowie córki spostrzegła coś takiego, co ją tak przeraziło czy podnieciło, że dość prędkim ruchem podniosła się i na łóżku usiadła. – Loki rozfryzowane! – jęknęła. A potem śpiesznie do Teresy mówiła: – Moja Tereniu, niech Zofia co najprędzej przypnie Leoni świeżą kokardę i włoży jej na nogi warszawskie pantofelki... Ale z włosami? co tu robić z włosami? – Zwiążę je wstążką! – zaproponował podlotek. – Cóż robić? zwiąż wstążką! – odpowiedziała matka. – Tylko – dodała – żeby wstążka tego samego koloru była co kokarda. Kiedy Leonia odbiegła z dala już i głośno panny służącej przywołując, chora ruchem zmęczenia i nadzwyczajnej słabości osunęła się znowu na pościel i ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem poprosiła: – Moja Tereniu, pilnuj tylko, aby nikt tu nie przychodził, nikt a nikt... Nie mogę teraz znieść najmniejszej fatygi... Poczytaj trochę o Egipcie... tylko niegłośno czytaj..: W błękitnej sypialni Teresa stłumionym głosem czytała francuskie podróże po Egipcie, chora czytania tego słuchała w bezwładnej nieruchomości, po salonie zaś przechadzało się dwóch mężczyzn, których wysokie postacie rozmijały się wciąż z przechadzającymi się także trzema niedorosłymi panienkami. Darzeckie i córka Korczyńskich trzymając się pod ręce chodziły wyprostowane i mierzonymi kroki, ale nad ich sztywnymi postaciami, rogi gorsetów zdradzającymi, małe, utrefione głowy bardzo ruchliwie zwracały się ku sobie w bardzo ożywionej pogadance. W rogu salonu z otwartą książką w ręku siedział Witold, ale nie czytał, tylko bystrym, uważnym i coraz chmurniejszym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ojca i z kolei w siostrę. Widać też było, że przysłuchiwał się pilnie rozmowom przez obie te osoby prowadzonym. Istotnie, zaciekawiającą była zmiana, która zaszła w ruchach, fizjonomii i sposobie mówienia Korczyńskiego. Mogło się zdawać, że zmalał trochę i wyszczuplał, tak nisko głowę pochylał i porywcze swe i rozmachliwe zazwyczaj gesty powściągał. Sposób, w jaki do szwagra swego przemawiał, powściągliwym był także, jakby starannym, a wyraz oczu i ust zdradzał wyraźną chęć przymilenia się i przypodobania. Tylko może właśnie ten umizg i ta staranność o stanie się przyjemnym gościowi pogłębiły grube fałdy jego czoła i policzków, a długie wąsy opuściły aż na klapy płóciennego surduta, w którym przed chwilą zamierzał udać się w pole. Doskonałe przeciwieństwo z panem domu przedstawiał gość. Wysoki, cienki, tak sztywny, że można by go wziąść za chodzący posąg, wytwornie ubrany, chodził on po salonie krokiem mierzonym, trochę drobniejszym, niżby z natury wypadało, z lekkim poskrzypywaniem błyszczącego obuwia. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach, a blada, wąska, delikatna i krótkim, siwiejącym zarostem otoczona twarz jego okrytą była wyrazem głęboko uczuwanej i wielostronnej wyższości majątkowej, rodowej, cywilizacyjnej. Mową płynną i monotonną wyrażał on Korczyńskiemu głębokie swe ubolewanie nad tym, że niepokoić go musi upomnieniem się o dług swój, czyli o nie wypłacony mu dotąd posag żony. Korczyński przy pierwszych zaraz słowach jego tej sprawy tyczących się drgnął, jak gdyby mu kto ostrze jakieś za skórę zapuścił, nagle i dziwnie lekko do bocznego stolika poskoczył i z uśmiechem prawie zalotnym wzięte stamtąd cygaro szwagrowi podał. – Dziękuję, przed obiadem nie palę nigdy – rąk z kieszeni nie wyjmując i przechadzki swej nie przerywając odmówił Darzecki. Benedykt z wyrazem prośby popatrzył mu w oczy. – A może?... wcale dobre... Przywiozłem takich parę pudełek z miasta na wypadek takich gości, jak kochany szwagier... tylko takich gości! – Dziękuję, nie – powtórzył gość z ledwie spostrzegalnym i pierwszym, odkąd tu przybył, poruszeniem głowy, a zaraz potem mówił dalej: – Właściwie, te kilkanaście tysięcy rubli są bagatelką, o której i mowy pomiędzy nami być nie powinno... Pojmuję dobrze solidarność obywatelską, będącą niejako fundamentem społecznej budowy. Powinniśmy podtrzymywać się wzajem, chociażby z ujmą własną... tak, chociaż–by z ujmą. Człowiek cywilizowany nie może doświadczyć większej przykrości, jak kiedy mu przychodzi pogwałcić w najmniejszej rzeczy te węzły, te sympatie, te najlepsze chęci, które uczuwa dla swoich bliskich, tak, dla swo–ich blis–kich... – Procenty płacę regularnie – nieśmiało i cicho przerwał Benedykt. Mała, siwiejąca głowa, na sztywnym karku osadzona, uczyniła drugie z rzędu, zaledwie dostrzegalne poruszenie, tym razem twierdzące. – Regularnie, tak, re–gu–lar–nie. Jesteś, kochany szwagrze, człowiekiem honoru i serca i za prawdziwe szczęście uważam sobie, że ci to przyznać mogę... – Więc może i nadal... – szepnął Benedykt. Błyszczące obuwie gościa głośniej trochę skrzypnęło i była to jedyna oznaka, że czuł się cokolwiek zakłopotanym. – Nie podobna, kochany panie Benedykcie... Gdyby człowiek mógł zawsze być panem okoliczności; bezwarunkowo miałbym sobie za punkt obywatelskiego honoru, tak, ho–no–ru, a także za miłą powinność pokrewieńską i przyjacielską, uczynić ci i nadal, jak dotąd czyniłem, folgę, ustępstwo, ułatwienie w twoich interesach... tak jak do–tąd czyniłem... – Za co ci, kochany szwagrze, najpokorniej wdzięczny jestem – przerwał znowu Benedykt; a głos jego był istotnie bardzo pokornym. – Dobroć, i względność twoja ciągnął – ośmiela mię... Wtem jak jasne motyle pomiędzy nagie ciernie w rozmowę tę wpadły trzy panienki. Trzymając się pod ręce drogę dwom rozmawiającym mężom zabiegły i na paluszkach wstecz przed nimi idąc chórem srebrzystych głosików zaczęły: – Papciu, kuzynki mówią, że salon nasz jest bardzo pusty i wcale nieładnie wygląda... I ja jestem tego samego zdania... – Wujaszek mógłby już, doprawdy, nowe meble sprowadzić i lepsze dywany sprawić... – jednogłośnie przywtórzyły dwie niedorosłe córki Darzeckiego. – U nas na pensji nawet salon daleko jest piękniejszy, a ja bym tak chciała, aby nasz był choć taki, jak tamten... – Pomiędzy oknami powinny być lustra i konsole – zadecydowały kuzynki. – Papciu, mój papciu, proszę sprowadzić lustra i konsole, bo doprawdy, mnie aż wstyd, że u nas takie nagie ściany... – żałośnie i prawie ze łzami ojcu w oczy patrząc wołała Leonia. Benedykt z rodzajem osłupienia na te trzy śliczne istotki patrzał, aż krzyknął prawie: – No, nie przeszkadzajcie nam rozmawiać! Lalkami wam jeszcze.bawić się, a nie salony urządzać... Panienki, trochę rozśmieszone a trochę zagniewane, frunęły ku tej stronie salonu, w której siedział Witold. Pierwszy raz, z siedzenia swego nie powstając, wmieszał się on do ich rozmowy. – Może byś ty, Leoniu, mozaikowej posadzki i fresków na suficie chciała... Gniewnej ironii, z jaką to wymówił, nie dosłyszawszy, cmoknęła bledziutkimi wargami tak, jakby czegoś smacznego skosztowała. – Czemużby nie! – zawołała – to prześliczne.., ja to widziałam... I prędko, z zachwyceniem takim, że aż oczy jej błyszczały, opowiadała kuzynkom o wszystkich pięknościach, które czasem w wielkim mieście widywała. Ale kuzynki daleko od niej więcej o tym przedmiocie mówić mogły; bywały przecież u ciotecznej babki swej, bardzo bogatej hrabiny, która to właśnie skojarzyła małżeństwo pomiędzy ich najstarszą siostrą a swym krewnym, niebogatym hrabią. O nim to w tej chwili, o tym przyszłym zięciu swoim, mówił Darzecki Korczyńskiemu. – Zrozumiesz to łatwo, kochany szwagrze, że do takiej rodziny wchodząc córka moja musi posiadać wyprawę odpowiednią przyszłemu otoczeniu i stanowisku, tak, sta–no–wis–ku. Tę sumkę właśnie, o którą z przykrością, z rzetelną przykrością upominam się u ciebie, przeznaczamy z żoną na jej wyprawę... – Tak wielką sumę na wyprawę! – nie mogąc już powściągnąć się tubalnym swym głosem wykrzyknął Benedykt i ręce szeroko rozpostarłszy jak wryty stanął. Ale zaraz musiał naprzód postąpić ze swym gościem, który ani na sekundę swych drobnych i poskrzypujących kroków nie zwalniając uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział: – Nie całą, nie całą... ale połowę pewno... Cóż szwagier myśli? Srebra, futra, koronki i inne tam różne kobiece fatałaszki to są rzeczy kosztowne... bardzo kosztowne. Fortepian z Paryża sprowadzić musimy. Żona moja chce i ja się na to zgadzam, aby córka nasza miała fortepian własny, a kiedy już kupować, to coś pięknego, wykwintnego, doskonałego, tak, wy–kwint–ne–go i do–sko–na–łe–go! Prawda? Szwagier sam pewno przyzna mi rację, najzupełniejszą rację. Czy Korczyński wszystkim koniecznym potrzebom przez szwagra wymienionym rację przyznawał – sam on tylko wiedzieć mógł o tym, ale co pewna, to że z pozoru wyglądał na osłupiałego i całkiem pognębionego człowieka. Milczał, myślał, ze spuszczoną głową długi wąs do połowy prawie w usta wpychał i zębami zawzięcie przygryzał, aż na koniec z cicha wymówił: – Może byście więc w tym roku na połowie tej sumy poprzestali... Kilka tysięcy mógłbym jeszcze jakimkolwiek sposobem dostać, ale kilkanaście, od razu... Uderzył się w czoło tak silnie, że po całym salonie rozległo się jakby klaśnięcie z bicza, a po wąskich ustach Darzeckiego przebiegło drgnienie niesmaku. Jednak tym samym zupełnie co wprzódy głosem zaczął znowu: – Nie podobna, kochany szwagrze, tak, nie po–do–bna! Oprócz wyprawy córki mamy inne potrzeby i wydatki, a sam przyznasz, niezawodnie to przyznasz, że czasy teraz są ciężkie, bardzo ciężkie... – Niech diabli wezmą takie czasy! – coraz i–trudniej w tonie delikatności utrzymać się mogąc wykrzyknął Benedykt, ale zaraz głos zniżając i nader uprzejmie dodał: – Szwagierek przynajmniej na ciężkie czasy wyrzekać nie możesz... – Kto wie? – ze sfinksowym uśmiechem i melancholijnym spojrzeniem w dal zaczął Darzecki – tak, kto wie... Znowu w rozmowie dwu mężczyzn ta sama, co wprzódy, zaszła przeszkoda. Trzy panienki drogę im zabiegły i na paluszkach przed nimi idąc z oczami ku Korczyńskiemu wzniesionymi chórem zaszczebiotały: – Papciu! wujaszku! wpadłyśmy na wyborny, doskonały pomysł! – Sliczny pomysł! – wzbił się nad inne głos Leoni. – Niech papcio sprowadzi cztery posągi, koniecznie cztery: dwa pomiędzy oknami staną, a dwa po rogach salonu!... – Teraz modnie salony posągami ubierać... – U nas na pensji są posągi, wprawdzie gipsowe, ale to nic nie szkodzi... zawsze to bardzo zdobi salon...Mój papciu, mój złoty, proszę do naszego salonu sprowadzić cztery posągi, choć gipsowe... Z nowego osłupienia budząc się Benedykt krzyknął prawie: – Zwariowałaś, Leoniu, czy co? Ruszaj mi zaraz z drogi i rozmawiać nie przeszkadzaj! Znowu z tym samym połączeniem śmiechu i obrazy podlotki frunęły w inną stronę salonu i znowu Witold, którego oczy iskrzyły się pod ściągniętymi brwiami, do siostry przemówił: – No, poprośże jeszcze ojca, żeby ci jaki pałac królewski do Korczyna sprowadził! Darzecki zaś za odbiegającymi córkami patrząc z pobłażliwym uśmiechem mówił: – Wesoła, swobodna, różowa młodość, wiek szczęśliwy, marzeń pełny!... A potem zaraz do ostatniego wyrazu przerwanej mowy swej powrócił: – Kto wie? Kto na pewno wiedzieć może, dla kogo los łaskawym jest lub surowym? Nie narzekam, nie narzekam; w porównaniu z innymi w interesach stoję dobrze, tak, bardzo do–brze. Jednak równowaga ich trochę w ostatnich czasach zachwianą została... trochę... W na wpół spuszczonych oczach Korczyńskiego przeleciał przy tych słowach gościa zjawiający się w nich czasem błysk mądrej i nieco złośliwej filuterności, lecz zgasił go natychmiast gruby cień troski. – W zeszłym roku potrzebowaliśmy dom nasz powiększyć i trochę przyozdobić... żonie mojej zechciało się małej oranżerii, do której by wychodzić było można prosto z jadalnej sali... córki moje pragnęły inaczej umeblować swoje pokoiki.., ja znowu popełniłem szaleństwo, tak, przyznaję to, sza–leń–stwo – powiozłem, je wszystkie za granicę... Podróż sześciu osób kosztowała wiele, ale sprawienie im tej przyjemności było prawdziwą potrzebą mego serca, której odmówić sobie nie mogłem. Słowem, ud lat kilku, to jest od czasu, kiedy starsze córki moje dorosły, wydawałem trochę za wiele, tak, za wie–le, i dlatego równowaga trochę się zachwiała... Wzburzeniu, które szeroką pierś jego podnosiło, folgi trochę dając, z całych sił przecież hamując się, Korczyński zauważył: – Ależ, kochany szwagrze, zawsze byłem zdania, że te powiększanie domu, te oranżerie i te wojaże były dla was wcale niepotrzebne!... O jedną czwartą tonu głos podnosząc i z widoczniejszym niż kiedy wyrazem własnej wyższości na twarzy Darzecki odpowiedział: – To względne, kochany panie Benedykcie, tak, bardzo wzglę–dne. Jesteśmy ludźmi cywilizowanymi, a cywilizacja stwarza w nas potrzeby, gusty, przyzwyczajenia, dążenia, tak, dą–że–nia, które są naszym życiem, których wyrzekając się gwałcimy niejako własną naturę, samą naszą duszę. Człowiek ucywilizowany rozkochany jest w pięknie, w harmonii, w rzeczach wykwintnych, wzniosłych; pragnie on także wrażeń, duchowego zasiłku, umysłowego wzrostu, których bez wytwornego otoczenia, bez podróży i tym podobnych zbytków życia posiadać nie można. Zresztą, mam córki i nikt mi tego za złe brać nie powinien, że pragnę dla nich losu najświetniejszego, tak, naj–świet–niej–sze–go. Na koniec, znasz dobrze, kochany szwagrze, moje stosunki familijne. Jedna z ciotek moich wysokie zajmuje miejsce w kołach arystokratycznych... stryjeczny brat mój, powiększywszy znacznie swą fortunę, posiada dom po książęcemu prawie urządzony. Z tych dwóch źródeł płyną liczne moje znajomości i kuzynostwa. Stosunki zaś do wielu rzeczy obowiązują, niejako zmuszają. Jest to moralna presja, której poddaje my się chętnie, bo daje nam w zamian znaczną, bardzo zna–czną sumę przyjemności zupełnie wyższych. Eksplikuję się przed tobą, kochany szwagrze, ponieważ z przykrością, z rzetelną przykrością przychodzi mi kłopotać cię o tę sumkę... Ale znam cię, kochany szwagrze, jako człowieka honoru, serca i rozumu, więc nie wątpię, że gdy nad pozycją moją zastanowić się zechcesz, przyznasz mi rację, najzupełniejszą rację! Z powierzchowności sądząc nie widać było, aby Korczyński przyznawał szwagrowi najzupełniejszą rację; nic jednak o tym nie powiedział, W zamian, zniżonym i prawie pokornym głosem mówić zaczął o tym, że długu tego ani na chwilę uważać nie przestał za najsprawiedliwszy, że procenty regularnie opłacał i nawet przed kilku laty na żądanie szwagra stopę ich podniósł, że za wielkie wyświadczone mu dobrodziejstwo uważa, iż tak długo nie żądano od niego wypłacenia tej sumy. Potem, z kolei, eksplikował się z przyczyn, które tę wypłatę czynią dla niego niezmiernie trudną i prawie rujnującą, wyliczał dochody swe i wydatki, ciężary obarczające Korczyn, starania swe o zachowanie i ulepszanie majątku. Mówił długa, a ponieważ nie chciał, aby dzieci słyszały wszystko, co mówił, głos zniżał prawie do szeptu, co mowę jego podobną czyniło do odbywanej spowiedzi. Była to spowiedź widocznie męcząca, bo plecy garbiły mu się coraz więcej i wzrok coraz nieruchomiej tkwił w ziemi, a na sfałdowane czoło występowały krople potu. Na koniec, Darzecki u jednej z kanap otoczonych fotelami zatrzymał swe drobne, poskrzypujące kroki i na jeden z fotelów opuścił się w ten sposób, że można go było wziąść za siadający posąg. Benedykt usiadł także i przestając mówić słuchał długich i płynnych wywodów szwagra o różnych źródłach kredytu istniejących, a także takich, które by tylko istnieć mogły; o kapitale, który ludzie nie dość postępowi znieruchomiają w nie wycinanych lasach; o zyskach, które on sam spodziewa się osiągnąć z powiększonej swej gorzelni i nowo przez się założonej olejarni; o łączeniu przemysłu z gospodarstwem rolnym; o różnych systemach gospodarskich we Francji, Niemczech, Belgii, Holandii. Skończył na tym, że doradzał szwagrowi albo sprzedanie zaniemeńskiego lasu, albo pożyczenie wiadomej sumy u jednego z kapitalistów miejskich, z którym on sam posiada niejakie stosunki i szwagra zaznajomić gotów, który wprawdzie zażąda procentu wyższego, daleko nawet wyższego nad ten, jaki Benedykt płacił dotąd siostrze, co jest smutną, ale nieuniknioną koniecznością budzącą w nim samym żal, rzetelny żal, ale jeżeli tylko kochany szwagier zastanowić się zechce, nie tylko tego nalegania i tych strat, które poniesie, za złe mu nie poczyta, ale pozycję jego i jej potrzeby wyrozumiawszy przyzna mu niezawadnie rację, naj–zu–peł–niej–szą ra–cję. Korczyński jednemu tylko z tych punktów rację przyznawał: winien był siostrze kilkanaście tysięcy i oddać je, skoro tego stanowczo żądano, było jego bardzo naturalnym i prostym obowiązkiem. O sprzedaży lasu myśleć będzie i z kapitalistą zaznajomi się. Prawdopodobnie drugiego środka użyje raczej niż pierwszego, chociaż jakim sposobem z tej lichwy wylezie, gdy raz w nią wlezie, sam nie wie i nie rozumie. Szwagier utrzymuje, że racjonalniej byłoby las sprzedać może i jest w tym słuszność, ale są znowu względy, które... Umilkł i zamyślił się najmłodszy z trzech niegdyś braci Korczyńskich, tak zamyślił się, że przypuścić było można, iż na chwilę o szwagrze i ciężkim kłopocie swym całkiem zapomniał. Po chwili twarz swą do samej prawie twarzy Darzeckiego przysuwając, jak tylko mógł najciszej, szepnął: – Szwagier może pamięta, że tam jest... to... tamto...mogiła... – Jaka mogiła? – zadziwił się Darzecki. – Andrzeja... i to... tamto... tego... tych, którzy z nim razem... Po chwili dokończył: – Wszystko to przeszło i wiadoma rzecz, że nawet wspominać o tym nie trzeba. Ale wie szwagier, czasem, kiedy na to... tamto... spojrzę i przypomnę sobie, zdaje mi się, że to kościół... Teraz Darzecki milczał chwilę, przypomniał sobie także, i oczy, których blade źrenice zmąciły się trochę i zamigotały, wzniósł ku sufitowi. Potem z westchnieniem zaczął: – Sentymentalność... tak, jest to, kochany szwagrze, sen–ty–men–tal–ność, której, na nieszczęście, każdy z nas mniej albo więcej ulega, a która już nam tyle złego narobiła... – Pewno, pewno! tle złego! – głośno przerwał Benedykt i z przekonaniem, prawie z zapałem dokończył: – Szwagier ma pod tym względem rację, najzupełniejszą rację! Umilkli, salon napełniały już tylko cienkie i mieszające się z sobą głosy panienek, które na trzech krzesłach w rząd ustawionych siedząc z ptaszęcymi ruchami ładnych główek po ptaszęcemu świegotały: – Najmodniejsze teraz pantofelki z szarego płótna ze skórzanymi deseniami... – Nie cierpię płóciennych... dla mnie najpiękniejsze z wyzłacanej skórki... tylko trzeba koniecznie, aby miały wąskie nosy... – Ach, wąskie nosy... koniecznie! koniecznie! U moich są za szerokie, prawda? I podnosząc nieco małą nóżkę Leonia ze smutkiem na twarzy, ze zmarszczonym trochę czołem ukazywała kuzynkom pantofelek swój na ażurową pończoszkę włożony. Darzecki powstał i odmawiając śniadania, na które zapraszał go Benedykt, wymawiając się tym, że dziś jeszcze córki swoje zawieźć musi do jednej ze swych ciotek o trzy mile stąd mieszkającej, brata żony żegnał i bratowej najgłębsze swe ubolewanie nad jej chorobą oświadczyć polecał. W przedpokoju mówić zaczął o Zygmuncie i nowym zajęciu, które ten młody człowiek dla siebie znalazł, a które raz jeszcze świadczyło o jego wyższych, niepospolitych zdolnościach. Zabrał się on mianowicie do rozkopywania tak zwanych okopów szwedzkich znajdujących się w bliskości osowieckiego dworu i niezmiernie się do tej roboty zapalił. Znalazł już nawet jakiś od rdzy podziurawiony pałasz i kilka monetek ze szwedzkimi napisami. – Zadziwiająco zdolny... wielostronnie utalentowany młody człowiek... genialny, tak, powiedzieć można... ge–nial–ny! Te pochwały synowcowi jego oddawane nie zdawały się bardzo Benedykta uszczęśliwiać. Słuchał ich z trochę posępnym, a trochę żartobliwym wyrazem twarzy. – Szkoda tylko – zauważył – że do gospodarstwa to już, jak się zdaje, najmniejszego talentu nie posiada. – Cóż szwagier chce? – z niezwykłym ożywieniem ukochanego siostrzeńca żony bronił Darzecki. – Cywilizacja ma swoje prawa. Jest to chłopak ucywilizowany, tak, wysoko nawet ucy–wi–li–zo–wa–ny. Przy tym artysta! Czy podobna wymagać, aby go te rzeczy... te małe i niziutkie rzeczy interesowały?... – Kiedyż bo – zarzucił znowu Benedykt – on podobno i nic nie maluje teraz... – A nie, a nie Szkoda, tak, nieodżałowana szko–da. Ale inaczej być nie może... Artyście trzeba wrażeń, swobody, ciągłych widoków piękna... Gdzież on to wszystko tu znaleźć może? Przy tym pomiędzy tymi oborami, stajniami, parobkami etc., etc. czuje się on przygnębionym, obniżonym, unieszczęśliwionym... Rozmowa ta o synowcu, zamiast łagodzić, wzmagała jeszcze wzburzenie i rozdrażnienie Benedykta. – A, na miłosierdzie boskie! – zawołał – czy to ziemia jest rajem, żeby od niej wszystkiego dobrego razem wymagać było można! Czegoż ten gagatek więcej od losu swego żąda? Ma majątek, talent, matkę, która za nim świata nie widzi, młodą i śliczną żonę, tak w nim rozkochaną, że aż czasem ludzi śmieszy... Na ganku już stojąc, w płaszczu jakiegoś przedziwnego i zapewne bardzo wytwornego kroju, z lekka na ramiona zarzuconym, Darzecki pochylił się ku uchu szwagra tak, jakby to czynił posąg, i szepnął: – Nie mów tylko nic o jego żonie! Ładna i dobra kobiecina... koligatka przy tym i nie biedna... ale zdaje się... że Zygmusia już znudziła... Cóż szwagier chce? Natura artystyczna! Nudzi go to, co posiada, pragnie tego, czego nie ma... Z tymi słowami i przy odgłosach pożegnalnych całusów panienek do powozu wsiadał. Korczyński zawołał z ganku na stajennego chłopcu, aby mu konia siodłano, i szerokimi krokami, wąs na palec matając, do salonu wrócił. Musiał jeszcze przed wyjechaniem w pole z synem się rozmówić. Innym razem może by tę rozmowę na później odłożył, polu i odbywającym się śród niego robotom pierwszeństwo dając. Ale teraz świeżo nań spadłą troską rozjątrzony musiał wypowiedzieć synowi uczute względem niego niezadowolenie. – Witold! – od drzwi salonu zawołał – czemuś; to nie był łaskaw porozmawiać trochę z wujem i na ganek go przeprowadzić? Młody człowiek, który plecami do salonu zwrócony ,stał przed jednym z okien, powoli zwrócił się ku ojcu ale przez chwilę nie odpowiadał nic. W delikatnych i ruchliwych rysach jego malował się niepokój. – Dlaczego obchodzisz się z wujem tak, jak gdyby to był twój koleżka, z którym wolno ci rozmawiać lub nie rozmawiać, grzecznym być albo niegrzecznym? Dziesięciu słów do niego nie przemówiłeś, gdy odjeżdżał, ukłoniłeś mu się z daleka i nie wyszedłeś nawet do przedpokoju, aby mu pomóc do włożenia płaszcza? Czy dlatego tak postępujesz, że jest to człowiek, którego ja łaski potrzebuję? który mię jednym swoim słowem może teraz z największego kłopotu wybawić? Czemuż nie odpowiadasz? Jeszcze nie odpowiadał, ale nie przez nieśmiałość; owszem, mnóstwo wyrazów cisnęło mu się na usta, które kilka razy zadrżały, otworzyły się i zamknęły znowu. Głębsze jakieś uczucie nad nieśmiałość wstrzymywało go od mówienia. Powieki miał spuszczone, ale gdy raz na ojca wzrok podniósł, był on pełen żalu i dręczącego wahania. – Czemuż nie odpowiadasz? czy oniemiałeś?– krzyknął już Benedykt. – Nie chciałbym, ojcze, rozgniewać cię i zmartwić. Benedykt z irytacją wybuchnął: – Facecja! już to zrobiłeś! Rozgniewałeś mię.i zmartwiłeś, a teraz przynajmniej powiedz: dlaczego tak postępujesz z wujem? Smutne dotąd oczy Witolda błysnęły; zwyczajnym .sobie ruchem ręce w tył założył i podnosząc czoło prędko i dość głośno wymówił: – Dlatego, mój ojcze, że dla pana Darzeckiego nie mam szacunku, a nigdy nie zniżę się do nadskakiwania człowiekowi, którego nie szanuję. Zdumienie Benedykta granic nie miało; wpatrzył się w syna osłupiałymi oczami i po chwili dopiero zdolnym był wymówić: – A toż co? skąd? dlaczego? Ale ani wiedział, ani pomyślał o tym, że natarczywymi pytaniami swymi otwierał ujście potokowi wartkiemu i naciskał grunt przepojony ogniem. – Dlatego – z kolei wybuchnął Witold – że jest to pyszałek, sybaryta, egoista, nie dbający o nic oprócz własnej pychy i wygody, nie widzący dalej niż do końca swego nosa, który zadziera pod obłoki dlatego, że ma większy od innych majątek, ciotkę hrabinę i stryjecznego brata wzbogaconego nie wiedzieć w jaki sposób, zapewne potem i krzywdą swych bliźnich. Nie tylko ludziom tego rodzaju sam nadskakiwać nie myślę, ale bolało mię, oj jak mię bolało, że ty, mój ojcze, nadskakiwałeś jemu i robiłeś się przed nim takim małym, pokornym... Boleć go to musiało istotnie, bo i teraz ręką powiódł po czole, a wzrokiem już znowu nie rozgniewanym, lecz rozżalonym twarz ojca mijając, kędyś daleko patrzał; Ale u Benedykta zdziwienie przytłumiło wszystkie uczucia inne, nawet gniew. – Patrzcie, jaki mi sędzia! – z ironią wymówił. – Jeszcze ci nie pora... – Pora, ojcze – popędliwie przerwał młody chłopak – zawsze jest pora i widzieć, i mówić prawdę. Młody jestem, ale właśnie dlatego czuję się w prawie sądzić tych, których sposób myślenia, życie, wszystko znajduje się w przeciwieństwie absolutnym ze wszystkimi ideałami młodego, lepszego, mojego świata! O rzeczach takich, jak ideały, lepsze światy itp., Benedykt od tak już dawna nie myślał, nie mówił i nie słyszał, że i teraz ominęły one organy jego słuchu żadnego na nich nie czyniąc wrażenia. Głęboko w zamian dziwiło go i oburzało to, co syn jego powiedział o Darzeckim i o nim samym. Szwagra przywykł lubić i szanować nie pytając wcale, za co lubi go i szanuje; był wdzięcznym mu istotnie za wieloletnie nieupominanie się o wypłacenie długu; na koniec, obejście się Darzeckiego, jego wykwintność, koligacje, sam nawet sposób mówienia imponowały mu nieco bez własnej o tym jego wiedzy. Wszystko to było przyczyną, dla której wobec słów syna czuł przede wszystkim zdziwienie. Był przecież i rozgniewanym. – Raczysz więc mieć mi za złe – zaczął – że byłem uprzejmym dla człowieka, który uszczęśliwia moją siostrę i mnie wyświadczał dotąd ważną przysługę? – Nie uprzejmym, ojcze – z cicha poprawił Witold – ale nadskakującym, pokornym! – Głupiś – rzucił Benedykt, którego jednak posępne źrenice zmąciły się przy słowach syna i na chwilę utkwiły w ziemi – alboż ty znasz życie i jego konieczności? Zapewne, może z Darzeckim obchodzę się trochę... trochę inaczej niż z innymi, ależ on prawie los nas wszystkich w rękach swoich trzyma... Zresztą szanuję go istotnie... – Za co? – bystro w same oczy ojca patrząc zapytał Witold. Było to pytanie, którego Benedykt sam sobie nie zadał był nigdy i które dlatego właśnie sprawiło mu wielką przykrość. – Jak to za co? co za co? jakie za co? Choćby za to, że jest dobrym mężem i ojcem i interesy swoje dobrze prowadzi ! – Czy jesteś pewnym, ojcze, że choć to jedno dobrze czyni? A też oranżerie, wojaże, paryskie fortepiany, stosunki z tym kapitalistą i za–chwia–nie rów–no–wa–gi... Ostatnie wyrazy młody chłopak wymówił z tak wy bornym naśladowaniem układu ust i akcentu mowy Darzeckiego, że Benedykt odwrócił się na chwilę, by ukryć uśmiech mimo woli wybiegający mu na usta. Bardzo jednak poważnie i z powracającym gniewem odrzucił: – Głupiś! co ty tam znasz się na tym! Dlaczegóż przynajmniej kuzynek swoich bawić się nie starałeś? One chyba żadnych jeszcze ciężkich grzechów nie popełniły, za które czułbyś się w prawie wysyłać je do piekła? – One same, mój ojcze, są całe jednym grzechem przeciw zdrowemu rozsądkowi i postępowi kobiet popełnionym z wybuchającym na nowo zapałem zaczął Witold. – To są, mój ojcze, konsumentki, które z pewnością nic nigdy dla cywilizacji nie wyprodukują. Co ten stary kołek w płocie prawił o cywilizacji, fałszem jest i potwarzą na cywilizację rzucaną. Córki jego nie są ucywilizowane kobiety, ale światowe sroki, które w swoich ptasich główkach dwóch ucywilizowanych myśli nie mają, choć czasem o literaturze i muzyce mówią... – Witold! – zawołał Benedykt – nie pluć mi tak na krewnych ! Ale chłopak tego wykrzyku ojca może nawet nie słyszał. Po czole przepływały mu rumieńce i zwilgotniały oczy. – Siostra moja nn tej samej znajduje się drodze coraz prędzej i zapalczywiej mówił. – Dawno już, mój ojcze, mówić z tobą chciałem o niej; ale wahałem się...nie śmiałem... Teraz powiem. To mój obowiązek i moje prawo. Jestem jej bratem i kochaliśmy się od dzieciństwa. Kierujecie ją na lalkę, na taką samą światową srokę... – Witold! – Tak, mój ojcze, na lalkę i światową srokę, która jeszcze od ziemi zaledwie odrosła, a już jej w głowie pantofle i posągi! Pantofle i posągi! Oto uczucia i myśli, na których gruncie wzrasta przyszła kobieta i obywatelka... – Witold! – Tak, mój ojcze! Marnujecie mi siostrę i to mię boli, bo nie jest ona ani złą, ani głupią, ale takie niestosowne do ducha czasu wychowanie, takie przykłady zrobią ją najpewniej, jeżeli nie zupełnie złą, to przynajmniej głupią sroką, gęsią, papugą... – Witold! Milcz! Tym razem wykrzyk był tak namiętny i głośny, że młody człowiek umilkł. – Milcz! milcz! milcz, błaźnie! – coraz namiętniej powtarzał Korczyński i z oczu ciskał błyskawice. Długo nic więcej przemówić nie mógł, aż na koniec zdławionym głosem rzucił: – Jesteś złym i zarozumiałym chłopcem, który nic nie szanuje i nikogo nie kocha. Nikogo nie kochasz i wszystkich krytykujesz, krewnych, siostry, nawet ojca... ojca, który jednak ciebie... w tobie... no! cóż robić?... Niech jeszcze i to... I prędko odwróciwszy się szerokim krokiem wyszedł z salonu. Witold pozostał jakby do miejsca przykuty, bardzo blady, z zagryzioną wargą i gorejącym wzrokiem. Dwa wybuchliwe temperamenty, dwie rozdrażnione dusze: ojca i syna, starły się z sobą i scenę tę wykrzesałyły. Byli bardzo do siebie podobni, a podobieństwo to stało się jedną z przyczyn gwałtowności starcia, przygotowującego się zresztą od kilku tygodni. Od kilku tygodni, od pierwszego prawie dnia przyjazdu Witolda do domu po dwuletniej w nim niebytności; syn spostrzegał w ojcu i w ojcowskim domu mnóstwo rzeczy, które dawniej wcale go nie raziły, a teraz kłuły W oczy, w serce i w mózg; ojciec zaś uczuwał ze strony syna przymus, przemilczenia, chłód... Teraz gorzka uraza, którą w dumnego chłopca uderzyły krzyki i obelżywe słowa ojcowskie, mieniła się na pobladłej jego twarzy z wyrazem gryzącego żalu. Widział dobrze, że w oczach odwracającego się od niego ojca zamigotały łzy. Uraza jednak przemogła. – Milczeć! – przez zaciśnięte zęby zawołał – dobrze! o, pewno że będę milczał i na takie ubliżenia nie narażę się już nigdy. Ale w tej samej chwili, innym znowu uczuciem zdjęty, rzucił się ku drzwiom i bez tchu prawie na ganek wypadł. Zobaczył ojca na konia wsiadającego i zbiegłszy ze wschodów ganku, tuż prawie przy koniu stanął: – Mój ojcze! może weźmiesz zamiast czapki swój kapelusz z szerokimi brzegami, bo słońce dziś bardzo dopieka... Nie podnosząc schylonej twarzy, z której długie wąsy aż na surdut mu spadały, i na syna nie patrząc Benedykt krótko ofuknął: – Idź precz! I w tejże chwili ku bramie dziedzińca pocwałował. Wybornym był jeźdźcem; wysoki, silny, z grzbietem końskim jakby zrośnięty, pomimo ciężkości swej pięknie na koniu wyglądał. Niegdyś, w dziecinnych i pacholęcych swych latach, Witold zachwycał się widokiem siedzącego na koniu ojca. Uwielbiał go on wtedy więcej jeszcze niż zwykle i pragnął stać się do niego podobnym. Ale dziś dalekim był bardzo od poetyzowania tej postaci, która na domowym, lecz zgrabnym wierzchowcu z siłą i mimowiedną fantazją osadzona miała w sobie istotnie jakąś szlachetną, dzielną, z błękitnych mgieł przeszłości wyłaniającą się rycerskość. Ofuknięty znowu, zbladł jeszcze więcej niż wprzódy, cofnął się i do krwi prawie przygryzając wargę wzrok utkwił w ziemię. Z gorzkiego i gniewnego zamyślenia obudził go głos tajemniczo i jakby trwożnie wołający: – Witold! Witold! Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył wyglądającą zza węgła domu głowę, na pierwsze wejrzenie dość szczególny pozór mającą. Była to głowa mężczyzny dwadzieścia dwa lub trzy lata mieć mogącego, wielka, obrosła niezmierną gęstwiną rudawych i mocno rozczochranych włosów, z twarzą wielką, o rysach kształtnych, ale grubych, okrytych cerą tak ogorzałą, że prawie jak krew czerwoną, i u dołu policzków obrosłych również rudawą i rozczochraną gęstwiną włosów. Pośród tej grubej, czerwonej, obrosłej twarzy jaśniał szereg zębów białych jak śnieg a ukazujących się w uśmiechu trochę gapiowatym, a trochę jak u małego dziecka niewinnym i wesołym, i niewinnie, wesoło, przyjaźnie, błękitem i srebrem świeciła para wielkich, podłużnych oczu. Te to właśnie połączenie dziecięcej prawie niewinności i wesołości z grubością rysów, czerwonością cery i obfitością jaskrawych włosów nadawało charakter szczególny i zaciekawiający tej głowie należącej do potężnie wzdłuż i wszerz rozrosłego, ciężkiego, muskularnego, w krótką, szarą siermięgę i wysokie, zrudziałe buty ubranego ciała. Z szerokich pleców tego wielkiego, niewinnie i gapiowato zębami i oczami śmiejącego się chłopca sterczały dwie wysokie i suche linie w grube sznury zaopatrzonych wędzideł – Julek! A co? – zawołał Witold, którego chmurna twarz rozpogodziła się w mgnieniu oka. Ale wielki chłopiec nie odpowiadał nic, tylko tajemniczymi gestami ręki i głowy przyzywał go ku sobie. Witold paru skokami znalazł się przy nim, a wtedy i on grubym szeptem mówić zaczął: – Jeżeli Witold chce dziś na kiełby jechać, to proszę teraz, bo pod wieczór może deszcz spadnie... – Dobrze! Dobrze! ale czegóż ty, Julek, tak szepczesz i chowasz się za śçianę?... Rudy chłopiec wielką swą głowę wtulił w ramiona i z gapiowatym śmiechem zaszeptał znowu: – A jakże! czy ja wiem? tak jak prawie sześć lat we dworze nie byłem... może tu kto na mnie gniewać się będzie. .. – A dlaczegóż czapki na głowie nie masz? Z tą samą mimiką chłopiec odpowiedział: – Czy ja wiem? we dworze? Może kto będzie gniewał się na mnie? – Włóż zaraz czapkę i mów głośno – zadyrygował Witold i widać było, że go znowu coś w serce ukłuło. Ale spojrzał na wędy i zwracając się ku dziedzińcowi zawołał: – Mars! Mars! Wielki, czarny ponter wyskoczył z kuchni; w pobliżu której stali dwaj młodzi ludzie. – Chodźmy! – zawołał Witold. – Chodźmy! – głośno już i raźnym gestem starą czapkę na ogromną czuprynę swą wkładając powtórzył chłopiec w siermiędze. Przez furtkę do ogrodu wbiegłszy od starych klonów, długą ścianą stojących nad samym brzegiem wysokiej góry, szybko z niej zstępować zaczęli ku Niemnowi. Mars cwałował przed nimi. – A gdzież Sargas? – zapytał Witold. – Che, che, che! łódki pilnuje! – zaśmiał się jego towarzysz. – W domu u was wszyscy zdrowi? – A zdrowi, chwała Bogu! – Już z pięć dni w okolicy waszej nie byłem... – A jakże! już my mówili, że Witold może przestanie do nas chodzić, bo może Witoldu ociec zabronił... – Mnie nikt zabronić nie może przestawać z wami i być przyjacielem waszym – oburzył się Witold, ale tym razem wszelkie przykre uczucie krótko w nim trwać mogło, Dzień był taki pogodny, upalny, Niemen u stóp wysokiej góry toczył się taki błękitny i złoty, a u brzegu stała łódka mała, w której wnet z towarzyszem swoim usiądzie, aby na środek rzeki wypłynąć i koniec wędy w błękitach utopiwszy patrzeć mniej może na pływające po ich powierzchni i obecność małej rybki drżeniem swym zdradzające piórko, jak na ten mały, piękny, nad wszystko milszy mu kawałek świata. Oddychać będzie pełną piersią świeżością powietrza i wody i gwarzyć całym sercem z tym towarzyszem swym, z którym ileż razy w dziecinnych swych i nieco nawet późniejszych latach zbiegał razem z tej góry i, tak jak teraz, siadał razem do łódki, przy której w tej chwili na kształt posążka z czarnego marmuru siedział na straży wyprostowany i nieruchomy, czarny, kudłaty; sporej wielkości Sargas. Niezmącona, dziecinna wesołość okrywała delikatne, inteligentne, trochę już zmęczone rysy Witolda Korczyńskiego grubą, czerwoną, rudawymi włosy obrosłą twarz Julka Bohatyrowicza. Gdy wiosłami zgodnie uderzyli oni o wodę, łódka zakołysała się na błękitnej i złotej toni, a dwa czarne psy wyżeł i kundel, każdy naprzeciw swego pana siedząc wesołymi także oczami ścigały niskie loty nadwodnych muszek, strzelistych babek i złotym miodem obarczonych pszczół... Salon korczyńskiego domu rozbrzmiewał teraz muzyką skrzypiec i fortepianu. Pani Emilia po całogodzinnym przebywaniu wyobraźnią w Egipcie i zjedzeniu paru łyżek rosołu uczuła się znowu tak cierpiącą i smutną, że zapotrzebowała jakiejkolwiek rozrywki, jakiejkolwiek moralnej podniety. Czerpała je niekiedy w usposobieniach podobnych z muzyki Orzelskiego. Uszczęśliwiony wezwaniem przez Teresę przyniesionym mu, stary z pomocą córki ubrał się co najprędzej i wraz z nią na dół zszedłszy z rozkoszą wygrywał teraz jedną po drugiej długie i zawiłe kompozycje. Justyna akompaniowała mu wprawnie, dokładnie i jak od dawna już bywało, obojętnie, prawie machinalnie. Trwało to dobrą godzinę. Orzelski, niezmordowany, zachwycony, rozmarzone oczy topił w rozciągniętej za oknami gęstej zieleni ogrodu, wysubtelniał się, piękniał, unosił się czasem na palcach nóg, jakby miał wnet oderwać się od ziemi. Justyna stawała się przeciwnie coraz bledszą, rysy jej sztywniały, oczy gasły, kilka razy ziewnęła głośno, czego jednak Orzelski, ekstazą porywany, nie spostrzegł. Niezmiernie trudnymi i mistrzowsko. wykonanymi pasażami zakończył czwartą czy piątą z rzędu odegraną kompozycję i koniec smyczka do błogo uśmiechniętych ust przykładając z rozkosznym cmoknięciem wymówił: – Caca nokturnek! prawda, Justysiu? cukierek! A teraz te... może sobie rapsodie zagramy... dobrze? I już skrzypce pod pulchną brodę podłożywszy okrągłym ruchem ramienia smyczkiem w powietrzu powiódł i na struny spuścić go miał, a Justyna, cierpliwa, bierna, ze spuszczonymi powiekami, palce swe ku właściwemu miejscu klawiatury kierowała, kiedy w progu przedpokoju zjawiła się Marta. Nie zważając wcale, że czyni przerwę w domowym koncercie, oznajmiła ona, że z podaniem obiadu na powrót Benedykta oczekiwać będzie, a tymczasem dla tych, którzy się czują głodni, śniadanie podać kazała. Usłyszawszy wyraz śniadanie Orzelski jakby się ze snu obudził i chwilę tylko jeszcze ze smyczkiem na struny opuszczonym osowiałymi oczami za odchodzącą Martą popatrzał. Potem ostrożnie, z pieczołowitością troskliwej piastunki, skrzypce swe w podłużnym pudle składając z innym nieco jak wprzódy, lecz również błogim uśmiechem zamruczał: – Sniadanie! o! dobra rzecz śniadanie! Z rana, przy kawie, tylko troszkę sucharków zjadłem! Żeby to panna Marta tego syrka dała z kminkiem i szyneczki.., bo bifsztyk u nas robią nie te... Z tymi słowami, wyprostowany, i okrągły żołądek naprzód podając, uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy, do sali jadalnej wszedł, a po chwili przy stole już siedział z serweta na piersi rozpostartą i nad talerzem szynki, którą z taką samą starannością i uwagą, z jaką na skrzypcach wygrywał pasaże i trele, oblewał i zaprawiał oliwą i musztardą. Justyna przy fortepianie pozostała. Rzecz szczególna! Trudny i zawiły akompaniament do wielkich muzycznych sztuk wygrywając czyniła to widocznie z musu tylko i konieczności, a myślami gdzie indziej przebywała. Teraz zaś nie tylko fortepianu nie opuściła ale ze schyloną nieco nad klawiaturą twarzą, z zajęciem, szukać na niej zaczęła akordów, którymi widocznie zawtórzyć chciała nucie jakiejś, we wnętrzu, jej zapewne śpiewającej. Zamyśloną była, oczy jej w klawiaturę utkwione miały wyraz pytania, które może powtarzało się w jej myśli tak uparcie, jak uparcie wiła się po niej owa daleka nuta, do której szukała wtóru. Znalazła go wkrótce; spod palców jej wyszło kilka przyciszonych akordów, przy których z cicha też zanuciła: :Lecą liście z drzew, co wyrosły wolne, :Na mogile śpiewa jakieś ptaszę polne... Rumieńce powoli opływały znowu śniadawe jej policzki, oczy błysnęły. Nagle z krzesła zerwać się chciała, ale wnet znowu usiadła. Zamyślenie jej, marzenie, tę nutę dalekiej pieśni, którą dziś wraz ze snopem dzikich roślin z pola przyniosła, przerwał jej turkot kół na dziedzińcu. Po chwili usłyszała w przedpokoju głos Kirły, który, rzecz dziwna! nie zażartował wcale z siedzącego naprzeciw otwartych drzwi Orzelskiego, ale owszem, przesłał mu z dala bardzo uprzejme powitanie. Do salonu wszedł z kapeluszem w ręku, ze sztywnym jak puklerz i śnieżnie białym przodem koszuli szeroko wyłaniającym się spośród cienkiego i starannie sporządzonego ubrania. Na widok Justyny nie posunął się ku niej, jak to bywało najczęściej, z żartobliwą galanterią, nie spojrzał jej w oczy z drwiącą admiracją, ale przeciwnie, zbliżył się z zupełną powagą w postawie i na twarzy i rękę swą kościstą, lecz białą i wypielęgnowaną, ruchem serdecznym po jej rękę wyciągnął. Podała mu ją bardzo chłodno, ale on z głębokim prawie ukłonem złożył na niej pełen uszanowania pocałunek. Przy tym bez cienia uśmiechu przemówił: – Winszuję, z całego serca winszuję i proszę, abyś pani była pewną, że nikt nade mnie goręcej szczęścia życzyć pani i szczerszym jej przyjacielem być nie może... Mówił to ze wzruszeniem, które małe, świecące jego oczka wilgotnymi czyniły. Justyna lekceważąco ramionami wzruszyła. Powagę, uszanowanie, powinszowania i oświadczenia brała ona za nową formę drwin wesołego sąsiada. – Zapewne mam wujence. oznajmić przyjazd pana? – obojętnie zapytała. – Jeżeli łaska, jeżeli łaska! – prawie pokornie poprosił Kirło. Pani Emilia słuchała była muzyki Orzelskiego nieruchomo na pościeli wyciągnięta, z zamkniętymi powiekami, spod których czasem na blade jej policzki spływała łza. Teresa, bezsennością i krzątaniem się około chorej znużona, siedząc na krześle, co chwilę usypiała i z gwałtownymi ruchami głowy budziła się w trwodze, czy nie drzemała za długo; Leonia zaś w kątku pokoju przy szczupłym świetle dochodzącym tu zza opuszczonej sztory zawzięcie wyszywała na kanwie pantofle dla Marty. Od czasu do czasu szeroko poziewała albo z wyrazem znudzenia i niezadowolenia wydymała bledziutkie wargi. Oznajmienie o przybyciu Kirły wywołało w tym dusznym i przyciemnionym pokoju ruch niespodziewany. Pani Emilia dość raźnie i z uśmiechem, który od razu zmęczoną twarz jej od świeżył, usiadła na łóżku i oświadczyła, że czuje się znacznie lepiej, ubierze się i do buduaru swego wyjdzie. Teresa z radości nad polepszeniem się jej zdrowia w ręce ją całowała, chichotała, od łóżka do toalety i na powrót biegała przynosząc mnóstwo przedmiotów do ubierania się potrzebnych. Przy tym i sama rzucała w lustro spojrzenia to przelotne, to dłuższe. Kirło samotnie w salonie przesiedział prawie godzinę, którą pani Emilia w asystencji Teresy i panny służącej spędziła przed zwierciadłem swej toalety otwierając i zamykając pudełka i flakony; a w pracy tej czasem tylko dla odpoczynku czyniąc krótkie pauzy. Kiedy na koniec wstała od toalety i na spotkanie wchodzącego do buduaru sąsiada postąpiła, chód jej powolnym był i trochę jeszcze osłabionym, ale z ubrania i twarzy prawie nie podobna byłoby odgadnąć świeżo przebytych cierpień. Jednak nie udawała nic: ani choroby, ani polepszenia zdrowia. Zmiany te zachodziły w niej pomimo jej woli i wiedzy, mocą wpływów i wrażeń działających na jej nerwy. Z Kirłą łączył ją stosunek bardzo osobliwy. Był to jej przyjaciel, wielbiciel, powiernik. Myślała zawsze o nim jako o jedynym człowieku, który ją rozumiał i czynił wszystko, co od niego zależało, aby dopomóc jej dźwiganiu smutnego życia. W głębokich tajnikach swej myśli była też przekonaną, że kochał się on w niej od dawna, stale, wiernie... Nie dziw wiec, że teraz przybycie jego obudziło w niej tę samą siłę, jaką przed kilku tygodniami znalazła była w sobie, aby przez cały dzień i część nocy przyjmować licznych gości i lekko zbiegać ze wschodów, z których zazwyczaj ją znoszono. Miała mu zawsze mnóstwo rzeczy do powiedzenia o sobie, wiedziała, że zawsze zabawi ją, rozerwie, coś miłego jej szepnie, jakimś wzruszeniem rozgrzeje. Istotnie też, na samym już wstępie przyjemnie ją rozczulił długim i pełnym współczucia ubolewaniem nad stanem jej zdrowia, a potem rozśmieszył ścigając przez dwa pokoje Teresę, którą dziś koniecznie chciał pocałować. Następnie, gdy wygodnie i miękko ułożyła się już na swym pąsowym szezlongu, z udaną powagą oznajmił, że przywiózł ciekawą, dla panny Teresy szczególniej niezmiernie ciekawą nowinę, Obie kobiety z upragnieniem wpatrzyły się w niego; on zaś z odpowiednią okoliczności mimiką opowiedział, że przybywa z Wołowszczyzny, której dziedzic, Teofil Różyc, zakochany jest po uszy w pannie Teresie, że wychwalał dziś jej figurkę, oczy, skromność, dobroć, że słowem, kto wie, czy pomimo wszystkich różnic majątkowych i innych na serio o niej nie pomyśli. Dziś właśnie ma do Korczyna przyjechać i Kirło pośpieszył z oznajmieniem paniom tej wizyty. Usta pani Emilii drżały powstrzymywanym uśmiechem, ale Teresa rumieniła się, to bladła na przemian; wszystkie nerwy jej twarzy drżeć zaczęły i oczy napełniły się łzami. Ze śmiechem i razem z płaczem rzuciła się ku pani Emilii, przysiadłszy na ziemi kolana jej ucałowała i z pokoju drobniejszym jeszcze kroczkiem niż zwykle wybiegła. Kiedy salon i przedpokój przebiegała, można by ją było wziąść za istotę nieprzytomną; jednak spotkanego lokajczyka zdyszanym głosem o Martę zapytała, a dowiedziawszy się, że znajduje się ona w swoim pokoju, jak wicher wschody przebyła i do tego pokoju wpadła. – Moja pani, moja złota, moja najdroższa, proszę mi na dziś swoich liliowych kokard pożyczyć! – obejmując Martę wyjęczała. –Pfuj! zgiń, maro, przepadnij! Toś mię dopiero przestraszyła! Któż to widział z takim impetem wpadać! – ofuknęła stara panna. – Na co ci te kokardy? owszem, pożyczę, ale na co ci dziś kokardy? – Trzeba, trzeba. Podobno mi w nich do twarzy... Pan Orzelski i pan Kirło mówili, że mnie w nich było do twarzy... – Cóż to? czy konkurent jaki przyjeżdża? – dostając z szuflady żądany przedmiot zapytała Marta. – Może i przyjeżdża! – z figlarnym mruganiemi kręceniem głową odpowiedziała Teresa. A gdy dwa jedwabne łachmanki znajdowały się już w jej ręku, stanęła przed małym, na ścianie wiszącym lusterkiem i poczęła nimi sobie włosy i stanik przyozdabiać. Oprócz tego układała na głowie zrudziały warkocz i brzeg stanika odchylała w ten sposób, aby zza niego ukazywała się jak najwięcej szyja, w samej rzeczy niepospolicie ładna. Ta głowa w brzydkim, zrudziałym warkoczu i twarz, która kształtem i barwą przypominała uwiędłą różę, osadzona na tej młodej, białej; delikatnej szyi, sprawiała wrażenie prawie bolesne. Marta znająca dobrze usposobienie swej towarzyszki, a przy tym pogrążona w liczeniu sztuk stołowej bielizny, którą dziś do prania oddać jej było trzeba; najmniejszej uwagi nie zwracała na przystrajającą się i mizdrzącą przed lustrem kobietę. Ale i ona sama przystrajać się i mizdrzyć przestając splecione swe ręce małe i chude, na stolik opuściła i zamyśliła się. Wyraz nieskończonej, lecz cichej radości i wdzięczności twarz jej oblał i przyozdobił. Wyglądała teraz na słodką, dobrą, Bogu i ludziom wdzięczną istotę. Można by mniemać, że odmawiała w myśli gorącą, dziękczynną modlitwę. I jakże mogło być inaczej? Wczoraj jeszcze marzyła o oliwkowym fellahu, a dziś oznajmiono jej, że kocha ją lub bardzo, bardzo bliskim ukochania jest Europejczyk, młody, wykwintny, interesujący. O tym, że był także bogatym, nie myślała wcale. Nie za bogactwem tęskniła, lecz za miłością. Miłości jej było trzeba, miłości! miłości! Rzuciła się ku siedzącej na ziemi Marcie i przysiadłszy przy niej ręce jej, z któ rej brudne serwety wypadły, całować zaczęła. – Moja droga, moja najmilsza! – szeptała – jeżeli Bóg w dobroci swojej to sprawi, że ja kiedy szczęśliwą będę, nigdy, nigdy o was i o domu waszym nie zapomnę, nigdy wam wdzięczną być nie przestanę za to, że przytuliliście mnie sierotę i ze słabym zdrowiem... – Czy ty, Tereniu, blekotu dziś najadłaś się, czy co? – burknęła Marta, niewielką swą rękę pieszczotliwie przesunęła po tulącej się do jej piersi, rozpalonej, wyrazem szczęścia oblanej, a jednak tak biednie, biednie wyglądającej twarzy. – No, no! dość już tego! – łagodnie dokończyła wiadomo, że jesteś dobrą dziewczyną, a tylko masz bzika... Trzydziestokilkoletnia dziewczyna porwała się z ziemi i chichocąc, skocznego walczyka nucic, figlarnie głową kręcąc, najdrobniejszym swym kroczkiem z pokoju wyfrunęła. W buduarze pani Emilii wnet po wyjściu stamtąd Teresy dwoje ludzi roześmiało się głośno i wesoło. – Uwierzyła! – wśród śmiechu zawołał Kirło. – Uwierzyła! – ze śmiechem także powtórzyła pani Emilia. Bawiła ją łatwowierność i naiwność towarzyszki, jednak zaczęła Kirle wyrzucać, że z niej żartował. – Ona jest dla mnie bardzo dobra... tak czule pielęgnowała mię dziś, gdy cierpiałam... Jedyna to istota, przez którą kochaną jestem... – Jedyna! – z wyrzutem zaszeptał Kirło i rączka użalającej się kobiety znalazła się w jego ręku. Delikatne jej policzki opłynął blady rumieniec, powieki spuściła i cicho wymówiła słów kilka o swoim biednym sercu i smutnym, smutnym życiu. Zwierzanie się z jednej strony, a wyrażanie najgorętszego współczucia i uwielbienia z drugiej trwało kilka minut, po czym Kirło budząc się jakby z upojenia, w które go zbliżenie się do sąsiadki wprawiało, z westchnieniem i omglonymi jeszcze oczami wypowiedział, że jednak ma istotnie do oznajmienia jej ciekawą i ważną nowinę. Dla niej nowina wszelka była prawdziwym dobrodziejstwem, więc niecierpliwie dowiadywać się o nią zaczęła. Widać było także, iż wieść, którą oznajmić miał, całkiem odbierała Kirle usposobienie tak do żartów, jak do zalotów. Zupełnie poważnie opowiedział, że wszystko, co Teresie mówił o Różycu, stosuje się w rzeczywistości do Justyny; że ten dziedzic starego nazwiska i wcale pięknego jeszcze majątku bardzo żywo zajęty jest panną Orzelską; że z nasuniętej myśli ożenienia się z nią śmiał się zrazu i żartował, ale teraz zaczyna się nad nią zastanawiać i kto wie? czy nie wyniknie z tego naprawdę ta dziwna niespodzianka, że prędzej lub później oświadczy się o jej rękę. – W głębi duszy – mówił Kirło – jest to desperat lamentujący nad ruinami swego zdrowia, majątku i życia. Może być więc, że jak deski ratunku schwyci się ożenienia z osobą, która mu się bardzo podoba. Sam przez się nie uczyniłby tego zapewne nigdy, ale żona moja, której jest wielkim admiratorem, nad skłonieniem go ku krokowi temu pracuje., a wiadoma to już rzecz, że ske 1a fam we. – Ce que la femme veut... – dopomogła pani Emilia. – Otóż to! A jeszcze taka f a m, jak moja Marynia; bo pani i wyobrazić sobie nie możesz, jaka to energiczna baba! Zawczoraj była w Wołowszćzyźnie, długo z nim rozmawiała i przyjechała do domu tak uszczęśliwiona, jakby skarb na drodze znalazła... Dowiedziałem się też od niej, że swoje swatostwo na dobrą już drogę wprowadziła. Z postawy i sposobu wysłowiania się Kirły widać było, że rzecz tę uważał za bardzo ważną dla Korczyńskich, dla siebie, a przede wszystkim dla Justyny, której imię wymawiał teraz z uszanowaniem, może mimowolnym, ale takim, że głowę przy nim nieco pochylał. Pani Emilii taki mezalians zrazu w głowie pomieścić się nie mógł, a potem samo jego przypuszczenie zachwyciło ją i rozrzewniło do stopnia najwyższego. Dla Justyny byłoby to szczęściem wielkim, niespodziewanym, o którym nawet marzyć ona nie mogła, ale ta strona nowiny niewiele ją zajmowała. Główny interes jej zawierał się w wielkości, wzniosłości i gorącości uczucia, które Różyca do tak nadzwyczajnego kroku skłaniać mogło. – O, Boże! cóż to za szczęście musi być dla kobiety obudzić taką miłość, miłość, która wszystkie przeszkody łamie i depcze, której się nic oprzeć nie może, która... dla której... przez którą... Dlaczego każdej nie danym jest spotkać na drodze swego życia takiego serca, takiej namiętności, takiego poświęcenia... Długo na temat ten fantazjując nie zauważyła niedorosłej, lekkiej jak motyl panienki, która wszystkiego przez otwarte drzwi sypialni wysłuchawszy kanwę z wyszytą różą na ziemię rzuciła i na paluszkach do dalszych pokojów wybiegła. Po chwili cienki głosik Leoni rozlegał się na wschodach, na których spotkała schodzącą na dół Teresę, i w pokoju panny Marty i Justyny, gdzie usłyszaną nowinę z niezmiernie żywymi gestami i błyszczącymi oczami opowiadała. W kilka minut potem w tym samym pokoju Teresa leżała na jednym ze znajdujących się tam łóżek, z wy krzywioną na głowie kokardą, spłakana i tak do poduszek przytulona, jak chore dziecko tuli się do piersi matki lub piastunki. Skoczne walczyki i dziękczynne modlitwy dalekimi już od niej .były. Od czasu do czasu cicho i jękliwie wymawiała: – Co ja złego jej zrobiłam, że pozwala ona tak żartować ze mnie! A potem z żałosnym westchnieniem: – Ja ją tak kocham, a ona dla mnie nie ma żadnej sympatii!... Zaczęła znowu płakać i śród łkań mówiła jeszcze: – I jakiż to zresztą sens tak żartować ze mnie? Gdy bym już była taką starą i straszną... Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat mam, dlaczegóżbym więc uwierzyć nie mogła, że się komuś podobałam! Po chwilowym uspokojeniu się jęknęła znowu: – Ja ją tak kocham, tak kocham, a ona żartuje ze mnie! O Boże, jak mię głowa boli! Wtem zerwała się i na łóżku usiadła. – O mój Boże! – krzyknęła – wszakże to ja jej lekarstwa nie dałam! Która godzina, Justynko? Pewno już pora minęła, a ona zagawędziła się i nie wzięła. Ten pan Kirło taki przyjemny... jak zagawędzi się z nim, pewno o lekarstwie zapomni... Która godzina, Justynko? Trzeba biedaczce dać tej mikstury, bo jeszcze znowu duszenie schwyci... A ja i zapomniałam, o Boże! Drżącymi rękami, żółtsza niż kiedy i od płaczu zaczerwieniona, warkocz i kokardę na głowie poprawiała i machinalnie już osuwała brzeg stanika, aby białą i kształtną szyję lepiej odsłonić. Potem za bolącą głowę chwytając się, na zapomnienie się swoje wyrzekając, nad chorą; o której zapomniała, użalając się, z pokoju wybiegła. Marta podniosła się wtedy znad stosu bielizny, którą już przeliczyła, i na siedzącą u okna Justynę popatrzała. – Cóż? – ozwała się – winszuję! Może cię świetny los spotka. Ten Różyc, słowo honoru, musi być uczciwym człowiekiem, kiedy naprawdę żenić się myśli z biedną dziewczyną. Cieszę się, życzę, winszuję... Z rozjaśnionego jej czoła i mniej niż zwykle ostrego spojrzenia widać było, że cieszyła się naprawdę. Jednak ku drzwiom idąc znowu oburkliwie i z ironią rzuciła: – Nie melancholizuj tylko i nie kapryś, ale Panu Bogu dziękuj, bo jeżeli cię ten Różyc weźmie, nie będziesz miała nigdy szczęścia zrobić się cholerą albo synogarlicą. Cholera; uważasz, to ja, a synogarlica to Teresa... Z tymi słowami z pokoju wyszła. Justyna u otwartego okna siedząc naprawiała swoją znoszoną suknię. Od dawna robiła to zawsze sama, starając się jak najmniej usługi potrzebować i kogokolwiek sobą zajmować. Ale teraz igła wypadła z jej palców. Lepiej od wszystkich wiedziała ona, że w wieści przez Kirłę przywiezionej wiele było prawdy. W czasie ostatnich odwiedzin Różyca zajmowanie się nią młodego pana zaprawione było tym uszanowaniem i tą badawczością, z jakimi mężczyzna zbliża się do kobiety, względem której tworzy poważne zamiary. Może więc być, że lada dzień złoty owoc z czarodziejskiej jabłoni szczęścia spłynie jej do rąk. Myśląc o tym nie wyglądała jednak na szczęśliwą. Z pobladłą cerą, zmarszczonym czołem i zesztywniałymi rysami wydawała się znowu daleko starszą, niż była. We wzroku jej tkwiło uparte, naprężone, bolesne pytanie. Zadawałaż je sercu swemu, przeszłości swej czy przyszłości? Chwilami widać było, że przez własne myśli czuła się upokorzoną: rumieńce po czole jej przepływały i opuszczały się w dół powieki. Może wstydziła się własnych wahań i namysłów. Wypadkiem oczy jej spotkały się z leżącą na stole niewielką książką, której kosztowna okładka połyskiwała dwoma wyzłoconymi literami: Z. K. Wczoraj książkę tę wraz z małym, pachnącym listem przywiózł dla niej posłaniec z Osowiec. Przysunęła ją ku sobie, wyjęła z niej pachnącą, cieniutką kartkę i chmurny wzrok powoli przesuwała po okrywającym ją piśmie: "Przestałaś lubić. muzykę, Justyno, ale może jeszcze kochasz poezję. Czy jeszcze cokolwiek lub kogokolwiek kochasz? Cóż stało się z tą, którą niegdyś nazywałem moją iskrą i moim światłem księżyca? Jakie ty piękne, Justyno, miałaś niegdyś zapały i marzenia! Teraz spotykam istotę zimną i trzeźwą, z pospolitością życia pogodzoną, z prawami świata liczącą się i zapytuję: co stało się z tamtą? Próbuję wskrzesić cię, dawna Justyno moja! Weź do ręki tę książkę, idź do grabowej altany, czytaj i wspominaj! Może we wspomnieniach choć na chwilę dla ciebie z martwych powstanę, może cię one skłonią do przebaczenia, może zapragniesz, aby znowu, jak dawniej, oczy nasze razem na tych kartach spoczywały... Czy pamiętasz, Justyno, czy pamiętasz? Pozwól mi kiedy długo sam na sam z tobą porozmawiać. Wytłumaczę cl zagadkę mego złamanego życia, a wtedy zrozumiesz, że duszom naszym wolno zawsze do siebie należeć. O, nie lękaj się! Ja duszy tylko twojej pragnę, ale o nią, jak o swą dawną własność, nigdy upominać się nie przestanę. Gdybyś wiedziała, jak głęboko i bez ratunku jestem nieszczęśliwy! Zygmunt." Czy pamiętała? Mocna, prawie trująca woń wspomnień biła jej do głowy z tej małej książki, którą dawniej tyle razy trzymali oboje, jakby jej ciężar wspólnych ich sił wymagał, z głowami ku sobie pochylonymi, z oczami utkwionymi w te francuskie wiersze, tam, u końca ogrodu, w grabowej altanie. Czy pamiętała? Każdy wiersz, każdy niemal wyraz tej książki był d1a niej niby zmartwychwstającym słowikiem: Oczy jej zachodziły łzami i pierś podnosiła się wysoko, gdy zobaczyła dwa wiersze silnie niebieskim ołówkiem podkreślone: Je viens de m'incliner, madame, devant vous, Mon orgueil tout entier est encore a genoux . Dwie jej łzy upadły na dwa te wiersze. Wyobraźnia ujrzała go klęczącego przed nią i z dumą u jej stóp złożoną pokornie jej tłumaczącego zagadkę swego życia i ich rozłączenia. Przerzuciła kilka kartek i czytała znowu: Aimer c'est douter d'un autre et de soi–meme, C'est se voir a tour dédaigné et trahi... Tym razem wiersze te uderzyły w nią czymś innym niż wspomnienie. Oczy jej oschły, podniosła głowę, myślała. Nie, nie! kochać nie jest to wątpić o sobie i o drugich ani czuć się gardzoną, zdradzaną... Nie jest to przede wszystkim plamić się i krzywdzić! Kochać to ufać i w dwa serca na raz spoglądać jak w czyste zwierciadła, razem iść drogą długą i czystą, a u jej końca móc dwa swe imiona wypisać złotem przywiązania niezłomnego i zwyciężonych wspólnie postrachów życia.:. – Jan i Cecylia! Dwa te imiona Justyna prawie głośno wymówiła, książkę Musseta porywczym prawie ruchem zamknęła i powstała. Wszystko na świecie mówić umie. Wy mowę swą posiadają także zapachy. Wielka więź polnych roślin, która w prostym naczyniu z polewanej gliny stała na stole, zapachem swym napełniała pokój. Justyna rozgarniać zaczęła splątane ze sobą łodygi i kwiaty. Z rana Benedykt Korczyński chorobą żony przelękniony i stroskany wysłał ją w pole z zapytaniem do rządcy o ilość zebranych na dzisiaj żeńców. Wrócić mogła w kwadrans, wróciła po paru godzinach. Spędziła je na zielonych miedzach rośliny te zrywając. Zawsze je lubiła, ale nie znała nazw ich ani dziejów.Teraz każdą z nich nazwać mogła po imieniu, powiedzieć, kiedy rozkwita i w jakich dniach późnego lata lub jesieni znika z ziemi, którą stroiła. Czy podobna, aby ten słuszny, zgrabny chłopak z błękitnymi jak turkusy oczami, który, gdy nadchodziła, wiązał w snopy zżęte zboże, mógł czegokolwiek ją nauczyć? Jednak nauczył. Długo razem chodząc po miedzach i układając ten bukiet, bardzo do różnobarwnej miotły podobny, nieustannie ze sobą rozmawiali, nie o sobie jednak, tylko o tej naturze, której wtedy wydawali się wolnymi i szczęśliwymi dziećmi. Teraz Justyna pamięta całą tę lekcję wziętą z tak rumianych, a tak przecież niekiedy wzruszonych ust Jana Bohatyrowicza. Ta delikatna łodyżka z mnóstwem trójkątnych i w przedziwne fugi wyrzniętych wisiadełek u szczytu to drżączka, która ręką ludzką poruszona wydaje się żywą, trwożliwą istotą. A to lenek kukawki, szorstki i twardy, z szafirowym kwiatkiem służącym do uściełania gniazda miłemu ptakowi wiosny. To szelestuszka o liściach prawie złotych i przy każdym dotknięciu zdających się coś tajemniczo szeptać, a to w bujny, śnieżny kwiat ustrojona trująca gałąź psianki. Ten liść szkarłatny jest więdniejącą lebiodą, która na trawy zielone rzuca krwiste plamy, a ta wijąca się gałązka drobnym, różowym kwiatem osypana to szczęście. Nazywa się ona szczęściem dlatego, że wróży dziewczętom. We włosy wpleciona, jeżeli rozkwitnie, ukochany kocha wzajemnie. A wzajemność w kochaniu czyż nie jest szczęściem? Z zamyślonym na ustach uśmiechem Justyna wyjęła z wielkiego bukietu gałązkę szczęścia i wplotła ją w czarny swój warkocz. Potem stanęła przed otwartym oknem z cieniutką i uperfumowaną kartką papieru, którą ze stołu wzięła, Przez chwilę szemrała ona w jej ręku, jakby była złotawą gałązką szelestuszki, aż powoli, z namysłem – któż odgadnie? może z walką Justyna rozdarła ją na kilkanaście drobniutkich płatków, które rozsypały się za oknem i w morzu słonecznego światła zniknęły. Jak giętka roślina polna w jej warkoczu, tak na jej ustach wiła się cicha nuta: :Lecą liście z drzew, co wyrosły wolne, :Na mogile śpiewa jakieś ptaszę polne... Nad Niemnem 08